Crazy Hidden Leaf Village
by ShinDragold
Summary: Emm…aku gak bisa bikin summary T T…pokoknya ini tentang kegilaan keluarga Shika-Tema yang gaje XD. WARNING! OOC INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Hidden Leaf Village

By – Alexander S. Hartzwright

Disclaimer: Naruto written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi, fanfic ini murni dari otakku :D, well beberapa joke sih..dari blog ehehehe...gomen-ne

Summary: Emm…aku gak bisa bikin summary T_T…pokoknya ini tentang kegilaan keluarga Shika-Tema yang gaje XD

Setting : No More Ninjas! Selamat Datang di Kampung Konoha!

-=WARNING!=-

Fic ini adalah sebuah remake dari ff yang author publish di fandom ES21, dan akan di remake lagi di fandom-fandom lainnya! INGAT! INI ADALAH SEBUAH FIC REMAKE!

Di fic humor ini author sengaja membuat semua chara OOC karena keperluan tertentu, OOC singkatan dari Out Of Character. FLAME KARENA CHAR OOC TIDAK AKAN DI TERIMA. SEKALI LAGI, AUTHOR SENGAJA MEMBUAT CHARA DI FF INI MENJADI OOC KARENA KEPERLUAN TERTENTU.

TERIMA KASIH…

And Happy Reading :D…

-=WARNING!=-

* * *

><p>Di Suatu Kampung yang gak jelas asal-usulnya bahkan di peta duniapun tidak tampak<p>

Hidup sebuah keluarga biasa-biasa saja terdiri dari undang-undang dasar 4591 *plak!* Ralat… keluarga yang terdiri dari sepasang suami-istri berserta kedua anaknya

Sang ayah yaitu Shikamaru, dia sebenarnya sosok ayah yang berwibawa dan sangat peduli dengan keluarganya, tetapi karena telah memakan buah setan ' sabodo amat' dia menjadi sosok ayah yang biasanya pedulian, rese, dan lebih perhatian sama kartu gaplehnya, gara-gara ini kadang anaknya suka ngeberontak walopun dia anaknya. Hobinya adalah ngoleksi kartu gapleh ampe setiap hari tu kartu di gosok-gosok pake minyak angin walopun jinnya gak bakal keluar-keluar *plak!* maaf ralat…maksudnya biar kinclong gitu, selain ngegosok-gosok kartu gapleh dia juga suka judi sama temennya si mas Ino si tukang Es Nong-Nong ala Nono ama mas Rock Lee si tukang Es Leeleen (trans : lilin) udah berkali-kali kedoknya ketauan ama hansip sampe-sampe pernah di tangkep lebih dari 13 kali, selain tukang main gapleh, Shikamaru juga di kenal sebagai preman pasar jum'at yang suka nongkrong di tiang listrik, banyak orang desa yang takut padanya.

Lalu sang ibu yang tak lain adalah Temari, dia sosok ibu yang caring banget ama keluarganye tapi kadang-kadang suka bawel bikin orang yang denger kudu bolak-balik ke dokter THT. Hobinya adalah ngomel-ngomel gak jelas apalagi sama suaminya, kasian Shikamaru…

Sang anak pertama ato biasa di bilang anak sulung ialah Sasuke (whaat?), style-nya sangat alaay *digebugin sama istri-istri sasuke* karena dia anak sulung makanya dia sangat sotoy. Hobinya yaitu dengan sok tahu ngajarin adiknya beragam bahasa padahal semuanya salah (dia nggak nyadar tapi tetep PD-PD aje) ama up to date tentang musik walopun ujung-ujungnya pada ngasal semua.

Dan yang terakhir sang anak bungsu yaitu Kakuzu (mulai GJ), anak bungsu ni polos banget apa aje diturutin cuman kalo mau disuruh pasti ada biayanye kayak emaknya, ni anak juga rada dodol apapun ilmu yang dia dapet langsung aje percaya. Ada sedikit kelainan sama ni anak karena tampangnya terlihat lebih tua daripada bokap, nyokap ama abangnya entah karena faktor yang misterius, Kakuzu seorang pengidap penyakit Gilasius Duitarius (?) yaitu penyakit yang membuat sang pengidap tergila-gila akan uang dan selalu mencari cara untuk mendapat uang, cirri-ciri orang yang mengidap penyakit ini adalah matanya berwarna hijau. Hobinye dimarahin abang Sasuke ama di suruh-suruh dapet duit (maksa bokap).

* * *

><p>Suatu hari yang cerah (buset dah pasaran bgt) sang istri kehabisan bumbu dapur dan hendak menyuruh suaminya untuk membeli bumbu itu di toko<p>

Temari : Akaaangkuu...Sayangkuuu..tolong beliin kemiri atuh di warung mas Nejii

Shikamaru : Beuh...ogah ah

Temari : Ih..Akang mah gitu, bentar lagi pan si Kaku ama Sasu mau pulang kang, nanti kalo di meja makan kagak ada makanan begimane? Aye pan yang salah, nanti tu dua malah kabur ketempat si tukang es gaje tu! Tau gak si kang aye pan yang nanggung malu-… (gak ada habisnya)

Shikamaru : (Tutup telinga) Yo wes...Yo wes...huuuh...

Dengan malas Shikamaru keluar lalu terlihat Kakuzu baru saja pulang dari sekolah

Shikamaru : Nah..Kesempetan neh...Oi Kakuzu! Dieu! (trans : Sini!)

Kakuzu : Hah? Kunaon Pa? (trans : Hah? Kenapa Pa?)

Shikamaru : Beliin kemiri sono ke si Neji

Kakuzu : Hah? Urang pan baru balik pa...kalo maksa seh...ada biayanya ehehehe... (Hah? Aku kan baru pulang pa…kalo maksa sih… ada biayanya ehehehe)

Shikamaru : Muke gile...gak ade duit-duit segale! Cepet beli sono!

Kakuzu : Oooh..Tidak Bisa...Duit dulu

Shikamaru : Yaelah ni anak bikin senewen aje..gak gak gak

Kakuzu : Oooh... Tidak bisa...gak ada duit gak di bantuin

Shikamaru : masih ngotot pula! Gak ada duit aye! Cepet dah beli sono! Ribet amat sih ente *logat campur gaje*

Kakuzu : Oooh...tidak bisaa...kalo masih gak ngasih duit...urang bejakeun bapa teh geus molor jeung awewe ka ibu jeung ka saluruh kampung sia.. (trans : kalo masih gak ngasih duit… aku bilangin bapa tuh pernah tidur sama cewe ke ibu sama ke seluruh kampung lho…)

Shikamaru : Muke gile...ni anak memang nekat, lamun sia lain anak urang weh...geus beak sia ku aing *emosi* yeuh...*ngasih goceng ke Kakuzu* ( pikiran Shika : bisa ancur imej gue sebagae preman desa huh...rese banget dah ni anak)

Kakuzu : Buset dah Cuma 5000, Eh pa sekarang teh jaman moderen 5000-mah kayak 500 di sini

Shikamaru : Ni anak bener-bener bikin senewen dah *ngasih 50.000*

Kakuzu : Nah..gitu kek...okelah aye beli dulu

Shikamaru : Weits..tunggu dulu, atas bukti ape lu bilang gue tidur bareng cewe?

Kakuzu : Jah...si bapa, pan kieu...pas bapa naek metromini di sebelah bapa teh cewe, nah si cewe teh molor di bahu bapa, geus kitu bapa teh mimilu molor oge...nah sama aje-kan tidur bareng cewe? *ngibrit ke luar* (trans : jah…si bapa, kan gini…pas bapa naek metromini di sebelah bapa tu cewe, nah sic ewe tu tidur di bahu bapa, abis itu bapa tu ikut-ikutan tidur…nah… sama aja-kan tidur bareng cewe?)

Shikamaru : ...BOCAH SIALAAAAAAAANNNN!

* * *

><p>Suatu malam...<p>

Temari : Atuh-...AAAAAHHH! JANGAN DISITU!

Shikamaru : Yee..udah akang bilang tahan aje dikit, mau yang lebih kasar?

Temari : KYAAA! AAAAAAHHH! AKAAANGG!

Jeritan Temari pun terdengar ke tetangganya Naruto...

Naruto: Weleh-weleh...ada apa dengan tetanggaku yang tercinta ini? Oohh...bulan berikanlah aku jawaban atas seruan itu...ooh bulaan *jreng~*

Lalu Naruto ke rumah Shikamaru dengan bermaksud mengintip, terlihat bayangan laki-laki jangkung berambut jabrik di ikat sedang duduk dan menindih sesuatu yang terlihat seperti bayangan perempuan, bayangan laki-laki itu dikit demi sedikit maju dan mundur dengan hati-hati lalu...

Temari : KYAAAA! AAAHH! Iya di situ Akang!

Shikamaru : Nah...Akang pelan-pelan ye...

Temari: hhh~...KYAA! JANGAN DISITU!

Shikamaru : Ah? Oh iye iye maap...

Sementara itu...

Naruto : ...*membatu*

Naruto : OOOOH..wahai bulan yang menyinari seluruh penjuru alam ini...kenapa takdir itu begitu menyakitkaaann, begitu sakit sampai ke hatiku yang paling dalam...oh..bulaan *jreng* desahan penuh gairah itu serasa mencabik cabik hatiku yang lemah bagaikan bulu merpati ini...ooohh...bulaaannn *jreeng~*...bluk..*pingsan*

Shikamaru merasa ada orang yang mengintip aktivitasnya bersama Temari dia membuka jendela dan melihat sebuat mayat (?) terkapar bareng gitarnya, Shikamaru hanya angkat bahu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya

Temari : Ada apa kang?

Shikamaru : Enggak darling... lanjutin lagi ye

Temari : Iye kang...tapi pelan-pelan ye pijetnya..sakit

Shikamaru : Iye iye...lagian..kenape bisa jatoh dari kamar mandi dar?

Temari : biasa lah kang..kepeleset..eh malah kekilir ni kaki

Shikamaru : Makanye...ati-ati, tapi sekarang udah baikan pan?

Temari : Iye kang...makasih ya..

* * *

><p>Suatu hari Sasuke pulang dari entah manatau...<p>

Sasuke : Yo yo yo! Hey, Bapaku yang sedang murung, mukamu seperti belatung~

K to the E to the N to the A to the P to the A KENAPA! Bapa terlihat murung?

Shikamaru : Buset dah...makan apa lo kemaren ? ngomong ampe di-eja kayak gitu lu TK bener-bener lulus ato kagak sih?

Sasuke : Yo! Daddy! (Rap gaje)

Shikamaru : (pikiran Shika : Hah? Dedi? Jangan-jangan anak gue nih kesambet setannya si Dedi? Oh iye… si Dedi pan belum 40 hari mokatnya O.o) *ngambil gelas kopi* wasuow wasuow wasuow wasuow - jampi-jampi (?)

Bruush…

Sasuke : Jaaaaahhh…Bapa gimane sich! Masa aye yang ganteng, baik hati, suka menolong dan rajin menabung ini disiram kopi oplet!Untung kopinya dingin, kalo panas begimane? Ancur ni beungeut (trans : wajah) ganteng aye! Chuape Dechh *logat alay keluar* *author di gebukin lagi sama istri-istri Sasuke*

Shikamaru : Abisnye lo ngomong gelagapan kayak orang kesurupan! Jangan-jangan lo kesurupan si Dedi beneran!

Sasuke : Jaaahh…si Bapa, udik banget dah…ini tuh namanya RAP! R-A-P! Rese dah bapa…

Shikamru : Rap? Apa pula macam tu…

Sasuke : Au ah! Gelap!

Shikamaru : Jih…wong edan ente

Lalu Sasuke masuk ke dalem sambil ngehampirin Kakuzu

Sasuke : Yo ! Adekku yang bodoh kau terlihat seperti dodol *nge-rap asal*

Kakuzu : Waduh...ni kakak gue udah mulai gak waras...masa gue dodol? Gue pan manusia

Sasuke : Ahh..lo sama dodol-nya ma Bapa, neh...gue abis belajar bahasa tadi, denger ye..

Ditangkep polisi... Ka zhi doku aza ne

Orang edan... Ora na ta warase

Orang berbulu... Monyet ni ye

Tanda-tanda panuan... Yu gata gata

Obral besar... Takazhimura

Laper (sedikit)... Ka zhi kue aza

Laper (banget)... Sikate abizh deh

Mobil mogok... Akina soakne

Orang kurang ajar... Mu shi di karate

Baru gajian... Doku na ba nyake

Kakuzu : Ooohh...hebat! hebat! *kagum*

Sasuke : Masih ada lagi neh...

Belom gajian... Tong pez ni ye

Belom mandi... Baw takse dapne

Bohong melulu... Tukan tepu

Cewek kece... Azhika di li hate

Cewek matre... Nicewe berate diong kose

Curigaan... Yakiniku dong

Ngeborong di mall... Ngabizhin doku aza ni

Pingin minggat... Kaburaza ah

Suka nyeleweng... Tak zhetie

Ibu hamil baring dipantai...kukira kura kura

Kakuzu : Ooohh..*muka serius* Abang hebaat *prok prok*

Sasuke : Nah..kalo ini gue campur...

Bahasa Korea dulu ye

(Apa Kabar = Annyeong Haseyo) (Sampai jumpa = annyeong)

(Kurang ajar= Mon Nyong) (Enggak Lurus= Men Chong)

(Pria dandan= Baen Chong) ( Tiba-tiba= She Khonyong-khonyong)

(Ga Punya Duit= Nho Dhong) (Pengangguran= Nhong Krong)

(Belanja= Bao Rong) (Merampok= Cho Long)

(Saringan Botol= Cho Rong) (Jual Mahal= Gheng Shi Dong)

(Ngelamun= Bae Ngong)

Kakuzu : ( Mengangguk-angguk ) Wahhh abang Hebaaattttt….

Sasuke : Masih ada lagi nih…

(Mobil Mogok = Dho Rong Dhong) (Lapangan Luas= Park King Lot)

(Pantat gatal-gatal=Cae Bok Dong) (Nasi dibungkus daun pisang = Lon Thong)

(Masih muda=Bae Rhon Dhong) (Pantat gatal= Gha Ruk Dhong)

(Sendok gede= Chen Thong) (Celana Sobek=Bo Long)

(Kepala Botak= Kin Clong) (Lagi menyanyi= Mhe Loo Lhong)

(Orang hitam= Gho Syong) (Bibir Lu=Mo Nyong)

(Berbulu= Ghe Ran Dhong) (Jongkok dipinggir kali= Bae ol dong)

Sasuke : nih gue campur aje ye

bahasa Jepangnya kecopetan = Sakuku diraba kutakrasa  
>bahasa Indianya bumbu dapur = Tumbar miri jahe<br>bahasa Mandarinnya berbelok = Nie Khung

Bahasa Rusianya tersenggol mobil = Keseremvet Chevrolet  
>bahasa Jepangnya nenek terbang = Kukira takada<br>bahasa Jepangnya naik motor = Suzuki kunaiki

Kakuzu : Waah...abang emang hebaat *prok prok*

* * *

><p>Suatu hari ketika Sasuke di sekolahnya...<p>

Orochimaru adalah wali kelas Sasuke, dia tidak suka dengan Sasuke karena Ayahnya, Shikamaru yang galak dan tukang palak. orang nya sangat mata duitan, Suatu hari Orochimaru memaksa seluruh muridnya untuk melakukan foto bersama. Keesokan harinya, Orochimaru membujuk seluruh muridnya untuk membeli foto yang telah ia cetak, tiap anak satu foto.

Orochimaru : Anak-anak.. ini fotonya wajib beli ya.. satu anak satu foto.. satu fotonya 25.000.. Murah kan..

Murid : Enggaaak Pak guru…

Orochimaru : Kenapa enggak.. Kemurahan yaa? Ya sudah.. Bapak naikin jadi 50.000 yaaaaa..

Murid : Kok malah makin mahal pak?

Orochimaru : Kalian seharusnya membeli foto ini, mumpung seluruh teman kalian disini lengkap..

Murid : (Diam)

Orochimaru : (Berpikir keras membujuk murid-muridnya agar mau membeli foto)

Orochimaru : Foto ini akan memeberikan kenangan yang manis.. Suatu hari.. 20 tahun kemudian, ketika kalian sudah besar-besar dan melihat foto ini, saya yakin kalian akan senang..

Murid : (Ngacangin Pa Guru Orochimaru balik ribut )

Orochimaru : Coba bayangkan.. 20 tahun lagi saat kalian melihat foto ini, pasti kalian berkata,,, " Oh ini si Gaara.. Sekarang dia udah jadi dokter",, " Ya Ampuun.. ini kan si Kankuro.. Sekarang dia jadi Artis sinetron",,,,, " Waahh.. ini si Tsunade sekarang jadi novelis",,,, " ini kan Sasuke.. Sekarang dia jadi sopir kopaja…"

Merasa tidak terima dengan perkataan gurunya Sasuke pun nyeletuk keras.

Sasuke : WAAHHH.. YANG INI PAK GURU OROCHIMARU.. SEKARANG SUDAH MENINGGAL..MEMBUSUK NERAKA, HANCUR DI TANAH KUBUR...

Murid : INNALILLAHII…..

* * *

><p><strong>-=END (?) =-<strong>

Huee...GJ sekali inii...yada yada yada yada *plak!*

Gomen kalau banyak yang garing atau gaje T.T

**Segitu dari Saya :D**

**Budayakan Me-Review setelah Membaca Fic :D**

**Review anda sangatlah berarti!**


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Hidden Leaf Village

By – Alexander S. Hartzwright

Disclaimer: Naruto written and illustrated by Masashi Kishimoto

Tapi, fanfic ini murni dari otakku :D, well beberapa joke sih..dari blog ehehehe...gomen-ne

Summary: Emm…aku gak bisa bikin summary T_T…pokoknya ini tentang kegilaan keluarga Shika-Tema yang gaje XD

Setting : No More Ninjas! Selamat Datang di Kampung Konoha!

-=WARNING!=-

-DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ-

So many typo, OOC, cacad, dsb

Fic ini adalah sebuah remake dari ff yang author publish di fandom ES21, dan akan di remake lagi di fandom-fandom lainnya! INGAT! INI ADALAH SEBUAH FIC REMAKE!

Di fic humor ini author sengaja membuat semua chara OOC karena keperluan tertentu, OOC singkatan dari Out Of Character. FLAME KARENA CHAR OOC TIDAK AKAN DI TERIMA. SEKALI LAGI, AUTHOR SENGAJA MEMBUAT CHARA DI FF INI MENJADI OOC KARENA KEPERLUAN TERTENTU.

TERIMA KASIH…

And Happy Reading :D…

-DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ-

-=WARNING!=-

.

-Sedikit Note buat flamers-

Terutama buat Someone aka Some1

Oke Mr/Ms. Some1 yang udah ahli tentang seluk beluk pembuatan FF or whatever…

Saya sengaja membuat FF ini seperti dialog drama, jadi saya sengaja menghilangkan tanda ", anda mengertikan, oh tentu anda mengerti…kan anda itu ahli yang tau segalanya

Terganggu akan author's note? Yasudah anda bisa mengabaikannya kan? Apakah itu susah? Apakah itu menggangu? Ya lebih baik saya sarankan jangan baca fic ini

Haha… pelajaran bahasa indonesiakah ini? Saya sengaja mengubah beberapa bahasa di fic ini untuk mengikuti zaman seperti "apakah anda/kamu sudah makan?" tetapi saya ganti menjadi "udah makan belum lo?" atau sebagainya. Anda pasti taukan anak muda itu seperti apa? Saya sengaja agar nyaman membacanya.

Ya, saya sering sekali membaca ff di forum-forum, saya juga sering belajar tentang cara pembuatannya. Karena fic ini bertema humor saya sengaja membuatnya seperti ini agar pembaca/readers tidak jenuh. Kalau saya membuat ff yang serius tentu saja saya akan bolak-balik memeriksa ff itu.

Sekarang giliran saya, anda suka melihat ada orang mengeritik pedas ff orang kan?

Tidak jauh-jauh…misalnya anda, apakah anda tau?

Cara anda mengeritik itu masih (sangat) BURUK.

Saya pernah dikritik pedas malah lebih pedas daripada kritik anda, tetapi dia masih memperhatikan perasaan saya, jadi kalau bisa mengeritik orang harus disertai dengan penyemangat yang menyenangkan, bukan langsung kritik pedas bikin orang stress atau kesel, bagaimana kalau orang itu sedang bad mood? Bisa saja orang yang anda kritik malah war.

Sebaiknya anda juga member saran dengan cara yang halus dan juga di beri kata-kata penyemangat seperti "Sukses ya :D", "Belajar lagi ya, kamu pasti bisa!", "Kalau terlalu pedas maaf ya, Semangat! " dsb. Kalau anda tetap mengeritik orang seperti ini, anda bisa saja di bilang kritikus tidak punya hati, tentu saja anda tidak mau kan?

Saya mengakui emang saya masih belum bisa membuat ff yang (sangat) BAGUS seperti anda or whatever.

Berkat anda saya menjadi ingat untuk mencantumkan peringatan "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ". Gamsahabnida chingu

.

Belajarlah lagi!

Apabila balasan saya menyakitkan atau anda tidak terima

Gunakan ini sebagai penyadar anda

.

Saya akan menunggu perubahan anda

Untuk para Flamers selain Some1:

Saya sebagai author mengakui ff ini tergolong hancur atau sangat hancur or whatever

Saya membuat ff ini seperti ini karena ini bergenre humor. Bahasa aneh dan gak jelas? silahkan lihat balasan untuk flamers Some1 diatas. Terlalu OOC? saya membuat ff ini se-OOC mungkin karena ini humor, silahkan anda melihat peringatan diatas. Terlalu berantakan? Saya sengaja karena untuk keperluan tertentu dan tentunya anda semua para flamers yang serba tau-menahu tentang FF pasti tahu. Terlalu aneh atau dsb. ? saya hanya manusia biasa yang ingin menulis ff untuk menghibur para readers, dan seperti yang anda tahu manusia itu tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya tidak melakukan kesalahan besar maupun kecil, anda para flamers yang serba tahu pasti menyadari ini kan?

.

Saran sebelum nge-flame atau mengeritik, sebaiknya anda mengeritik dengan cara yang halus dan memberi semangat untuk author, pikirkan perasaan author sebelum nge-flame. Anda para flamers punya hati kan? saya bukan bermaksud menjelekan atau mengolok-olok, hanya sekedar memberi tahu agar mengeritik dengan cara yang benar. Ini tidak berlaku hanya di ff ini tetapi juga berlaku di ff lainnya

.

Jika anda tidak suka, it's up to you

* * *

><p>Setelah Istirahat, ketika Jam Pelajaran ke-2 (IPS) di sekolah Sasuke...<p>

Orochimaru : Ino ke depan! Dimana letak Beijing?

Ino : *maju sambil nunjuk kota Beijing di Cina* di sini pak...

Orochimaru : Pinter..pinter...sekarang Monta ke depan! Di mana letak benua Australia?

Gaara : *nunjuk Australia* err...disini bukan pak?

Orochimaru : Tumben lo bener...sekarang Sasuke! Siapa penemu benua Australia?

Sasuke : Si Gaara pak...

Orochimaru : Bagus..bagus..sekarang kamu berdiri kedepan!

* * *

><p>Suatu hari ketika Sasuke pulang sekolah...<p>

Sasuke : Haaah...buset dah tu guru...kalo gak ade undang-undang udah gue bejek-bejek tu orang sampe mampus...huh..masa gue yang ganteng, hensem, semart, en biyutipul ini jadi supir kopaja? Ditambah lagi, toh bener si Gaara yang nemu benua Australia dasar tolol tu Guru mata ijo!

Lalu dia melihat ada mayat di depan rumahnya...

Sasuke : Waduh...apaan nih? *ngedeketin mayatnya*

Sasuke : Buset dah...ni orang kenape molor di depan rumah gue?*nendang-nendang mayatnya*

Naruto : ...

Sasuke *mikir* kalo gue biarin aje ni orang tepar, bisa-bisa gue di anggep macem-macem lagi...duh..gawat ni, gue bawa aje dah ke rumah *bawa mayat Naruto ke rumahnya* hah? Gitar? Buset dah ancur abis mendingan gue benerin aje, lumayan kalo dah bener bisa gue jual mahal ahihihihi...

Sasuke : *naro mayat ke sofa* *megang dahi mayatnya* buset dah dingin amat kayak es aje ni mayat, mungkin gue siram aer panas aje ye? Eh...jangan jangan...nanti gue kena perkara ngebunuh orang lagi...ahh...pake geliga babeh aje ye? Terus di selimutin sarung...nah...pinter kan gue? *lari ke kamar babehnya buat ngambil balsem, sarung, ama peci (emangnya mau kondangan pake peci? *plak!*)

"Kamar Babeh , di buka nyawa lo ilang!"

Sasuke : Trus gue peduli gitu? Eh? Gak di kunci..beuh..paling lagi sabung ayam tu aki-aki *mulai obrak-abrik kamar babehnya *

Sasuke : hah? Banyak banget botol disini err...miyak otak si Yamato, bukan...sum sum tulang rusuk si Zabuza, bukan...minyak nyong-nyong, hah?...kulit kepala mas Jiraiya, apa pula ini?...Balsem ..Nah! ni die...

Lalu Sasuke ngebalurin semua bagian tubuh Naruto aka si Mayat

Sasuke : kok belom sadar juge ye? Masa gue kasih napas buatan, bibir gue masih virgin ogah ah! Mending gue benerin aje ni gitar...

3 Jam kemudian...

Naruto : Ugh...dimanakah aku..? kenapa Jasmaniku begitu panas?...apakah api neraka sudah menghanguskanku sampai ke hatiku juga ?

Sasuke : Akhirnye bangun juga lo Raja tidur, ngapain lo tepar di depan rumah aye? Lo laper-kan? Tuh udah ane siapin sop ayam, makan dulu situ...perut kosong mampus ente...nah..tinggal Senarnya doang...

Naruto : ...*ngambil sop ayamnya sambil makan tapi mata tetep gak lepas dari sosok yang membantunya*

Sasuke : Nah...udah selese...hah? ngapain lo liat-liat gue? Saking gantengnya gue lo gak bisa ngelepas pandangan? Wahahahahaha...*ketawa bangga*

Naruto : ...*naro mangkok bekas sop* *meluk Sasuke* Ohh..wahai manusia pembawa berkah..saya sebagai pangeran musik sangat berterima kasih...lo juga udah ngebenerin alat pemberi kebahagiaan gue...sebagai balasannya, akanku berikan jiwa dan ragaku kepada lo...*lepas peluk, ambil gitar* Gue Naruto, jika lo manggil gue, gue bakal ke sana dan ngebantu lo...sayonaraaa

Sasuke : *membatu* *mikir* Apes banget gue hari ini...pertama guru sialan itu, kedua gitar yang gue mau jual malah di ambil, ketiga gue malah jadi temenan ama ORANG GILA! Terus kliatannya gue bakalan di marahin ma babeh...mampus gue hari ini...hiks hiks

Nah...dari sini lah...Couple Naruto x Sasuke tercipta XD *plak! (ngaco banget)

* * *

><p>Suatu Siang (?)..<p>

Temari : Akaaang..! lampu kamar mandi mati! Tolong benerin dong kaaang!

Shikamaru : *lagi ngegosok-gosok kartu gapleh* Lo kira aye PLN? Ogah!

Temari : Ih...akang mah gitu!

Sesaat Kemudian

Temari : Akaaaang...! Kran dapur rusak kang! Baju aye jadi basah ni..benerin dong!

Shikamaru : Lo kira aye PAM? Ogah!

Temari : *marah* AKAAANG!

Karena gak tahan omelan istrinya Shikamaru kabur ke warung si Neji sambil nongkrong

2 jam kemudian, Shikamarupun pulang, terlihat lampu kamar mandi dan kran dapur sudah di perbaiki, lalu Shikamarupun bertanya kepada istrinya

Shikamaru : Ayaaank...

Temari : Ape kang?

Shikamaru : Itu siape yang benerin kran ama lampu?

Temari : pan gini...pas akang kabur ke warung si Kuntilanak (baca : Neji) ada mas Yamato lewat nah ane suruh buat benerin lampu ama kran tapi ada syaratnye

Shikamaru : syarat apaan?

Temari : kalo udah selese nanti di kasih roti ato kumpulan kartu gapleh kesayangan akang, kalo gak sale yang kayak kartu yang ada gambar aneh yang akang beli di deket perapatan Ciampea gitu deh...

Shikamaru : Lo kasih roti kaaaaan? IYA KAAAAANNN?

Temari : Lo kira gue HOLLAND BAKERY ape?

Shikamaru : &^%$^!^&%$

* * *

><p>Suatu hari ketika Kakuzu pulang sekolah...<p>

Shikamaru : buset dah..ntu bibir bagus banget ye?

Kakuzu : apaan sih..garing banget babeh, malu nih aye..

Shikamaru : ha? Pan elo pake baju...

Kakuzu : Babeh Gaje ah! Tadi aye di ketawain ama temen sekelas beh!

Shikamaru : ha? Emangnye kenape? Ngebuat orang ketawa dapet pahala atuh, kenapa ente jadi malu ceunah?

Kakuzu : Pan gini beh...Bu Guru aye nanya ke aye...dimana letak London, aye pan gak tau dimana London jadi weh salah...

Shikamaru : *fokus* Yaelah...elu sih teledor...yo wes, babeh bantu cariin London...emangnye lo taro dimane terakhir kali?

Kakuzu : !$%!&^%$#

* * *

><p>Shikamaru : Kakuzuuuu! Sini!<p>

Kakuzu : Ape beh?

Shikamaru : Pang meulikeun (trans : tolong beliin) peluru di warung si Kankuro!

Kakuzu : Duit heula...(trans : Duit dulu)

Shikamaru : Buset dah ni anak satu...*ngasih 5000*

Kakuzu : Jah..si babeh..pan urang geus bere nyaho (trans : kan gue udah kasih tau) 5000 disini kayak 500 beeeeeehhh...

Shikamaru : Kumaha ceuk ente dah caweh sia, lamun lain anak aing mah geus aing paehan sia (trans : Terserah lo dah, bawel lo, kalo bukan anak gue udah gue matiin lo) *ngasih 50000*

Kakuzu : Nah..gitu dong *nyium-nyium duitnye* aye pergi dulu ye

Lalu Kakuzu ke warung mas Kankuro tapi karena lagi tutup jadi ke warung mas Neji

Neji : *Angel face* nanti beli lagi yaaa...*ngeliat Kakuzu* *Demon face* mau ngapain ente ke sini? *logat arab campur indo (ngaco banget)*

Kakuzu : Mas, jual peluru kagak?

Neji : Ane gak jual macam barang itu!

Kakuzu : yo wes...

Sesaat kemudian...

Kakuzu : Mas, jual peluru pistol kagak?

Neji : Udah ane bilang bocah sialan! Ane gak jual macam barang itu!

Kakuzu : yo wes...

Sesaat Kemudian...

Kakuzu : Mas, jual peluru kagak?

Neji : -piiiiiip- BAHLUL SEKALI ENTE NI! -piiiiiiiiip- -piiiiiiiiiiiip- -piiiiiip- UDAH ANE BILANG! ANE G-A-K GAK! JUAL MACAM BARAN ITU! SEKALI LAGI ENTE KE SINI ANE PAKU KAKI ENTE! ANE JAIT MULUT ENTE AMPE DARAH ENTE LUBER KEMANE-MANE! –piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-

Kakuzu : yo wes...

Sesaat kemudian...(Kakuzu gak kapok-kapok)

Neji : -piiiiiiiiiip- ENTE LAGI? NGAPAIN ENTE DI SINIII!

Kakuzu : punya palu gak?

Neji : GAK!

Kakuzu : punya paku gak?

Neji : GAK!

Kakuzu : bisa ngejait gak?

Neji : GAK!

...

Kakuzu : Mas, jual peluru kagak?

Neji :!#!$%#%#%!$!$

* * *

><p><strong>-=<strong>**TBC/END**** =-**

Sudah kuputuskan ini bakalan end di chap 4 – 5

Tetapi jika ada gangguan atau sebagainya, saya akan mengakhiri FF ini di chap 2

**Segitu dari Saya :D**

**Budayakan Me-Review setelah Membaca Fic :D**

**Review anda sangatlah berarti!**


End file.
